Perfect Mismatch
by Rin-oUjOsAmA
Summary: She hates him. He likes her. He is fascinated with her while she remains indifferent. Two polar opposites bound to found same rhythm of love? "Hell No." "That's stupid." Careful, you may eat your words afterwards :


**DISCLAIM: I do not own Gakuen Alice. Dont sue.**

**Chapter One- Lost Symphonies  
**

"Kyaa! CC rocks!" Anna jumped with glee as she listens to their new song aired on MTV. She's been singing her heart out, though she can only accompany random lyrics to join the melody.

"You mean, really cool! I could practically worship them! With their oh-so-velvet sound and a major hottie alert on each member, I couldn't ask for more" Sumire agreed while sighing dreamily. You can only see hearts dancing in her eyes with much adoration and love

"Tch. Fan girls." Mikan and Hotaru continuously exclaimed. Our amethyst-eyed lass is busy drafting blueprint for her next invention while our bubbly brunette is trying to surf the Academy Net. Take note the word "TRYING".

"Argh Hotaru! I can't connect to the net! I think all the girls this academy is surfing the net simultaneously that it came to a point for the administrator to shut it down ne? Mikan massaged her temples. Hotaru flicked her attention to her best friend to answer her dilemma.

"I shut the connection temporarily. The routers seemed pretty hot after the girls new about CC's upcoming song released minutes ago." The raven-haired girl replied monotonously.

"Great. Just great." Mikan whined. Every word dripping with sarcasm. "What's so good about them eh? I don't even know them. I bet their dumbos." She added indifferently. Sumire, on the other hand heard this and screamed bloody murder.

"Oh. My. Gosh! You don't know them Mikan? Where do you live? Under a rock?" Sumire cried out mockingly

"If you consider Gakuen Alice for girls a "rock", then yes. Yes I am." Mikan, being a smart lass answered. Sumire just ignored her comeback and decided to continue her squabble.

"The CC stands for.." Sumire started

"Cold Coaster!" Mikan cut off Sumire enthusiastically. She happily reminisce her all time favorite smoothie. A nerve popped out of Sumire's forehead. The twins can only laugh at her childishness

"Chill Mikan. Stop drooling will you? Sumire is about to say something "important". You better listen or else… You know what will happen right? And you don't wanna get into that AGAIN." Nonoko warned Mikan before the green-haired girl erupts. Mikan involuntarily shivered in fear.

"Carry on Sumire. I'm listening" Nodding her head and sitting in an Indian style position

"Ehem." Sumire faked a cough. "As I was saying ago, before I was rudely interrupted," Sumire glanced at Mikan, "CC stands for Crimson Clandestine, TokyoXGeneration's new chart topping band. The members are like different personas yet, united in music. The band's drummer is Yome Kokoro. He is known to be the "funny one" with his laidback attitude that attracts the ladies. He has Light brown eyes and dirty blond hair. Yuu Tobita plays the keyboards and effects. With his IQ reaching about Einstein's his intelligent aura and roof-raising grades keep the ladies interested to know more about him. He is the one with glasses concealing his lovely brown eyes and sandy blond hair. Nerdy but cute indeed."

"Is it necessary for her to describe them in such way?" Anna asked her twin.

"I don't know, but, it's pretty cool she knows something like that ne?" Nonoko answered her troubled twin.

"Quiet! I'm not even close to the end!" Sumire hissed for she was transported back to Earth from her dreamland because of the noise.

"Sorry Medusa." The twins replied sarcastically before shutting up. Sumire decided to carry on with her "introduction"

"Anyways, where am I? ah, that's right! The band's bassist is Ruka Nogi. Ah. The real life prince charming. With his French blood running in his veins, a royal blood is sure to impress the ladies. He has the most shining blond hair and dreamiest blue eyes I've ever seen. He is kind and sure loves the animals so much. Ah, my darling Ruka." Sumire squealed out loud. Hotaru shot her with the baka gun to return her mind to earth.

"Last but definitely not the least, Natsume Hyuuga, the lead guitarist and vocals. He is a sure ladies man with mysterious aura and cold attitude which made him so cool! To top it off, he has the most amazing bloody red eyes and sexy raven locks that is a sure kill to those who touches them." Sumire imagined herself touching Natsume's messy locks. Blushing furiously and giggling maniacally, Hotaru decided to cut the chase and researched further more.

"The band's first single topped the charts for four consecutive weeks and their album was proclaimed six time platinum or a diamond record after its first month of release. It also says here that they are also topping the HOTTEST BACHELOR list. With of course, Hyuuga held as number 1." The inventor read out the pieces of information she collected.

"So.." Mikan was the first one to break the silence. "What's interesting about them? I mean their music?"

"Their music is said to be emotionally hypnotizing to the listeners. It seems that they are really perfect at it. Too perfect to be real. " Hotaru responded while typing furiously at her Macbook Thin Air.

"Is that so? I think their last song was boring. " Mikan shrugged. Anna and Nonoko raised their brows while Sumire was still in her dreamland.

"What? How could you say so?" The twins asked in perfect unison

"There's too much drums, less bass and the synchronized effects are a little faster. And to top it all off, the lead vocals have no emotion at all. Talking about an emo song without emotion." Mikan walked out of the posh room leaving everyone astounded.

"I think it's perfect." Anna realized her analysis of the song

"Mikan is a music freak.' Nonoko concluded while shaking her head, still shocked for what just happened

"If "freak" is a music genius, then yes. Yes she is." Hotaru still in dazed responded

"What did I miss?" Sumire snapped out of her trance

"You have no idea" Anna replied, shock still evident all over her face.

TOKYOXGENERATION'S BUILDING

A loud bang echoed throughout the hallways as the door at Narumi's office revealed four furious handsome lads. The leader, holding several newspapers marched rather stomped his way towards the gigantic oak desk concealing their supposed "manager"

"Narumi. What the fuck is this?" Natsume banged the papers on his desk indicating that he is indeed angry

"It's a newspaper. Silly Natsume-kun." Narumi happily answered, not sensing the killer aura around them.

"Were not dumb, we know what it is. What the hell this CD is about? The UNCUT version?" Ruka broke free from his usual kind façade. He is effin' mad, so does everybody else.

"Oh. You mean the new CD? Let me see, it's an extended version of your CD. Everybody has been requesting for another so the board decided to produce another. Though, we thought that it would stop fan mails from contaminating our server, but it has the reverse effects. "Narumi purposely wiggled his eyebrows for much emphasis

"For Pete's sake! That CD sucks! Those are the songs we've made out of boredom. Some lyrics are intended for insults and curses. What the fuck was that?" Koko exclaimed, throwing his hands at the tormented desk

"Besides, those songs have its own flaw that's why we never include that to our album." Yuu managed to narrow his eyes while mockingly cleaning his glasses.

"There's too much drums, less bass and the synchronized effects are a little faster. And to top it all off, the lead vocals have no emotion at all. Talking about an emo song without emotion." Natsume added.

"Nevertheless, its selling like pancakes at every music bar. We believe we can attain platinum for the first day of its release. Even so, I think your fans will not see those flaws. Even if you sing Kindergarten rhymes, they wouldn't mind as long as you sing them." Narumi explained as he adored the Tokyo skyline behind him

"Besides, they are not musical geniuses and perfectionists like you." Narumi added in an as-a-matter-of-fact singsong voice

Eerie silence soon followed. Natsume was the first one to speak.

"I want to speak with Tsubasa now. " His irises slit into tiger like eyes.

"Of course. Just go to his office. Tata for now. " Narumi left them as he danced his way to the door.

Meanwhile, the band decided not to waste their time further. They barge to the boss' room without even trying to knock. Oddly enough, they saw Tsubasa rocking his Les Paul guitar. They were astonished to how Tsubasa plays like a professional. Soon, the song was about to end. Tsubasa felt stares directed unto him but he decided to pursue his wonderful finale. With the final plucking of his electric guitar, he saw the company's top band gaping at him. He hurriedly stopped and took off the guitar away from his body.

" Hello guys. What can I do for you?" Tsubasa manage to choke out while straightening his wrinkled Armani suit

"Dude! That was really awesome! We didn't know that you play!" Koko exclaimed as Tsubasa cleared his throat.

"Oh, why Koko, I take that as a compliment. As I was saying, what can I do for you?"

"You rock like it's really a part of you like you've been doing that since you're a kid. Well, at least with those calloused hands I believe. Though, I think I've heard that tune you did at the last. I just couldn't pinpoint it. " Yuu added as he stared directly at the guitar sitting at the corner of the room

"It really sounds familiar. Though, no band can rock like that. It seems that it's a secret though." Ruka hold his chin to show that he's really suspicious about it.

"It's a Yukihara original isn't it?" Natsume voiced out his suspicion.

Tsubasa laughed dry. He felt mentally slapping his self for being so careless not to lock the door. He weighted his answer. There's no point of lying anymore.

"Yes. You're correct Natsume. "Tsubasa affirmed

"How come?" the crimson-eyed lad questioned further

"You're being too curious kids. Let's get down to business shall we?" He tried to divert the topic. But Natsume, being so stubborn didn't budge a bit

"Why are you trying to conceal the truth? Speak up." Natsume glared at him. Hard

"We're not kids you know?" Yuu added

"How did you learn that? No one knows the techniques you did except for the composer." Koko added, they all turned their attention to a sweating Tsubasa.

"Let's just say, I knew the rock star okay?" Tsubasa sufficed their questions with his answer. They were amazed, to think that Yukihara Izumi died way before they learned how to play the instruments. Something's fishy around here. There's a real connection between the two facts.

"So, what are you doing here? Barging all of a sudden." Tsubasa started while seating at his dark leather chair behind the giant oakwood desk.

"Narumi released an album without our permission." Ruka explained the matters to Tsubasa calmly. He laughed. He remembered the same thing happened to her sister last year. Narumi released few songs from Mikan's recordings and decided to sell it under an anonymous artist. But, when Mikan learned what his Uncle did, she ordered her whole room be soundproof and equipped with the latest security just to keep Narumi off from her personal recordings. Nevertheless, she was late to cancel the release of the songs and it continued to spread like wildfire in the streets of Tokyo. It gained popularity that the media keeps on asking their company to show whose the owner of such melodious voice.

"Tsubasa? Are you listening?" Koko asked him. He snapped back to reality realizing that he has been spacing out.

"Of course. So, what do you want to do now?" Natsume was about to respond when his phone ringed incessantly. He excused himself for a minute and shocked to see her sister calling him.

_Hello sis! What's up?  
__Nii-chan, I want to talk to you right this instant. I'm in the elevator now. Just meet me at your office._

_But.._

She hung up on him. What's the rush? He feels that there's something wrong. Even so, he's still in the meeting with his top band. But, he's curious what will happen if Mikan meets them. Will she faint or what? That would be a sight to see. He grinned devilishly. If lil' sis has no boyfriend yet, why couldn't he introduce her to the top bachelors?

"So, what is it again? We always have some interruptions." He smiled at them. Natsume felt that it has something to do with the call. He is planning something but he didn't know what's going on his twisted mind. Natsume was about to retort when the doors banged and a beautiful lady barged in furiously. Natsume was star-struck at her. She's a real beauty without any make-up and she made t-shirt, jeans and chucks look amazing.

"Nii-chan, what's this?" Mikan shove her iPod touch in her brother's face. It shows another personal song released from their company.

"You have a sister?" The band exclaimed simultaneously well, except for Natsume who's still observing Mikan from top to bottom.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked them. They are far beyond shocked that even Natsume lose his cool demeanor for a second. Tsubasa laughed, he has been expecting this reaction from Mikan.

"You little girl don't know us?" Natsume coolly replied

"Would I ask if I happen to know you? Where's your common sense dude?" Mikan replied mockingly. Natsume's band mates laughed. No one have the courage to mock the Natsume Hyuuga. Only this girl has the guts.

"Oops. I think little miss just won over Natsume in a verbal battle eh?" Ruka added. He then introduced himself to Mikan.

"Ruka Nogi." He smiled angelically at her. She nodded her head

"Kokoro Yome. Koko for short"

"Yuu Tobita. Pleasure to meet you." They shook hands

"Natsume Hyuuga, lead vocalist of Crimson Clandestine. It's not so nice meeting you." He glared at her. Mikan just scoffed and turned her back to them, contemplating if she would give her name.

"So your CC right? I think your new song sucks. There's too much drums, less bass and the synchronized effects are a little faster. And to top it all off, the lead vocals have no emotion at all. Talking about an emo song without emotion." They are awed with her musical proficiency. To think that she said the exact flaws Natsume stated. Natsume's interest is definitely caught.

"So, who are you now? A critic?" Natsume glared at her intensely.

"Mikan Sakura. Pleasure to meet you three. Not so nice for you Hyuuga." Mikan then went over her brother and gripped his collar tightly.

"If this will, happen again Nii-chan, I'm gonna cut your head. And I don't know how to joke. I take matters like these seriously." Mikan went out of the room; the band could only gape at her. Natsume smirked.

"Feisty. I like it." Natsume followed her trance. The band including Tsubasa was shocked. Natsume's taking interest in this girl. Tsubasa choked for breath.

"Does he happens to.?" He's about to ask but Ruka beat him to it.

"Yes. Yes he does." He smiled and left the room with Yuu and Koko.

Tsubasa was left pondering his own thoughts.

_He likes her. I knew it!_

**Meanwhile…**

"Argh. Stupid elevator." Mikan mumbled. She's waiting patiently for the elevator to open when Natsume saw her leaving. She didn't like him at first sight. She hurriedly gets on the elevator to avoid Natsume but much to her horror, he boarded the same elevator.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mikan questioned him. She glared at him. Long and hard.

"Riding an elevator. What do you think? Eating?" Natsume responded sarcastically.

"You know, I don't like you." Mikan straight forwardly stated. Waiting for Natsume to answer she placed her hands on her hips.

"I can't say the same to you. You know." Natsume smirked at her. She could feel every vein in her body boiling with anger. She was about to give him piece of her mind when he went out of the elevator.

"See you soon Polka." He added as the doors close. Mikan pondered for minute as to what he meant by polka.

"Oh shoot! He didn't mean my?" Mikan looked at her jeans, true enough, she can see her panties.

"ARGH!! PERVERT!" she screamed bloody murder. Natsume could only chuckle to himself.

**Later that afternoon**

Natsume boarded the same elevator. He was surprised when he saw Mikan's iPod. He decided to get it and surf her songs to know what genre of music she prefers. He was surprised that Mikan do not prefer any genre. Any type of song can be seen. But he was surprise when he saw songs that he didn't even know. He decided to listen to the songs recently played.

"Crazier?" He hooked up the iPod to his own speakers. A melodic voice and an acoustic hum boomed his speakers. He was never a fan of those types of songs but there's something special with this song that he can't proceed to the next without hearing it.

**I never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
let it take me where it wants to go  
till you open the door, there's so much more  
I never seen it before **

**I was tryin to fly  
but I couldn't find wings  
but you came along and you changed everything**

**you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around  
you make me crazier crazier  
feels like I'm falling  
and I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier crazier crazier**

**i watched from a distance as you made life your own  
every sky was your own kind of blue  
and i wanted to know how that would feel  
and you made it so real  
you showed me something that i couldn't see  
you opened my eyes and you made me believe**

**you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around  
you make me crazier crazier  
feels like I'm falling ,and I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier crazier crazier  
ohhhhh**

**Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't want to hide anymore orrrreee**

**you lift my feet off the ground you spin me around  
you make me crazier crazier  
feels like I'm falling  
and I'm lost in your eyes  
you make me crazier crazier crazier  
crazier crazier**

The song ended. He turned it off immediately.

"She more interesting than I thought." He could only smirk and wait for another day to see such lovely face.

**Alice Academy**

"I lost my iPod!" Mikan screamed. Hotaru shot her with her baka gun for being too loud.

"Just buy another one! Don't make my ears pop!" Hotaru replied rather loudly than Mikan thought she would be.

"But, it has my files!" Mikan is in the verge of crying.

"Then we have a problem." Hotaru is trying to trace her bestfriend's iPod when Mikan received a text message from an unknown number

_**Do you want your iPod back? Meet me tomorrow at the Central town, 3pm under the Sakura tree. Wear something nice**_

_**-Natsume**_

She replied furiously while punching the corresponding numbers.

_Like what? A date? Hell no. Just give me my iPod back_

After a few seconds, Natsume texted back

_**No date, no iPod.**_

Mikan winced at his text. "This could be harder than I thought."

_What if I didn't want my iPod back?_

She's testing him. After a minute or so, she received another message

_**Say hi to fame! **__** you're CRAZIER song would be a hit**__**! **_

Her eyes widened in disbelief! He knew it already?

_FINE!_

Natsume smirked. Things are working out according to his plans.


End file.
